Promise Me
by Jakafe
Summary: Reformed! A sappy, short, sappy story about Demitri and Morrigan. Might be OOC...


**Promise Me**

(Disclaimer: I don't own either Morrigan or Demitri. Just love them as a couple so very much. So there. Oh and "Promise Me" belongs to Beverly Craven)

_You light up another cigarette_

_And I pour the wine..._

Moonlight danced freely on the surface of her pale skin, as she tasted this cruel coldness of winter gently brushing her visage, and blowing a few smooth strands from her turquoise hair. A dark magenta bell gown was worn to fit a personal figure, which she flaunts for so many times to those whom she encounters, and with a half emptied glass of red wine being held on her right hand, she stood so gracefully upon facing one of the opened windows in Maximoff Castle. Not yet a pondering might enter her thoughts. Not enough a conclusion. Too much of an indecisiveness. Her stance against the frozen nature grew stronger as she lives on at that very moment.

_It's four o'clock_

_In the morning _

_And it's starting_

_To have light..._

Existing closely from where the lady is standing, one should consider another part of this confusing battle of emotions. Equipped with his own glass filled with maroon coloured red wine, the vampire couldn't help not to be stunned by such a mesmerizing sight presenting herself right into his vision. No matter how much he wanted that ridiculous title to be the supreme ruler of Makai, a prevention to give any kinds of barriers for his feeling towards her, does not exist. Not even a fragment that could usually withstand a thousand disbeliefs. In his deepest honesty, he was most likely to wed her than to own her… but can it be so? Will she accept even for a hint of its possibility? Will that desire concluded in a reality that they both could touch and experience?

_But I'm right where_

_I wanna be_

_Losing track of time...___

Playing with the leftover red liquid which he possessed inside its transparent container, leaning his firm back on a cold surface of the stone wall, and bowing his head down, Demitri Maximoff finally let out a few words from his frequently betrayed frigid lips, 

_But I wish that it_

_Was still last night..._

"More wine?" He asked her, feeling the same cold and bone slicing wind of a Romanian winter through the same window, embracing them in a corresponding sub zero temperature as his own. She didn't answer right away, and he waited still as a mischievous smile formed slowly on his bold lips and a sip of the wine went flowing inside his throat. One ironic part of this scene was that Demitri had to stress an act of forced apathy when he didn't look at her even for a glance as she started to gesture her head, and ready for an answer. 

_You looked like_

_You're in another world_

_And I can read your mind..._

Very calm and carefully, the lean lady-creature responded, "No…thank you…" she replied in a monotonous voice, "Mine's not finished yet…" 

"Is it?" he prompted right away. Disregarding anything else that might tag along.

_How can you be so far away_

_Lying by my side?___

Feeling rather nudged in the slight violation of cliché, Morrigan Aenslaed quickly turned around to face her opposite; her clear, cyan eyes probed his leaning figure at a proper distance over at a corner of the gigantic chamber. As no preparations was there to stand by, she found herself quite stunned, for a fragile and defenceless looking prince of darkness had made an image never before seen by any of the Darkstalkers, or anyone else that has laid they eyes on the gallant vampire. For a moment, she lost her words.

"Are you all right?" the succubus asked worriedly, putting down her glass on the floor as she lifted a small part of her bell gown and approached him in fasten steps. Before she got anymore closer, Demitri's left hand made a stop sign. 

_When I go away_

_I'll miss you..._

"Just… weak, that's all…" he answered, finally lifting his head to eye level, and saw her full face looking at him with mixed emotions. The vampire smiled again, he even chuckled afterwards, and Morrigan creased an eyebrow with the look of being offended surfaced to her expression. 

_And I will be thinkin' of you_

_Every night and day just___

"What's so funny?" She asked again, a little bit puzzled now. Just then, his expression of amusement expanded. Very much a discomfort that he could undo by an upcoming explanation.  Looking straight at her, Maximoff answered, 

_Promise me_

_You'll wait for me... _

"Ironic…" He said briefly, creating even a larger amount of question marks on her thoughts. 

"What is?" 

"You and me, Morrigan…" 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Us… Our relationship…" He clarified the meaning of his answer with a more sharpened tone towards his voice. No more smiles forming on the face, simply just an expression of pity… and regret. She didn't remember when was the exact time this muscular being made a change into his personality. She could not recall what had successfully altered his personality to be in this present form. Nevertheless, Aenslaed took the underlined sentence as clear as crystal. She looked down to the dark floor by an emphasized melancholy and by then… Demitri could swear that he saw sparkles of tears forming on her eyes. He later found out that he's right… as drops of saltwater flowed down. 

_'Cause I'll be savin'_

_All my love for you...___

"Stop talking like this, Demitri." She ordered him with a slight frustration on her trembling voice, "It's confusing me…and I don't like--" 

The traces of his fingers landed on one of her wet cheeks by the most gentle of touch, stopping her sentence almost in the middle of it. Demitri dropped the goblet glass on to the floor, shattered it like unused debris, as he didn't care anymore. Winds of the present Romanian winter came back, coldness wrapped each beings closer as one, he cupped her face, taking the delight of getting those stunning eyes in his close sight… perhaps the closest he'll ever get.

_And I will be home soon…_

"I'm sorry…" He whispered an apology to Morrigan, putting his forehead and hers against each other; she sniffed a few short sobs, trying to regain control again over herself, "Shhh… forgive me…" Demitri continued his apologies. Inside, even as his heart cannot and will not ever work to act again, his consciousness was at its most punishing and condemning state for creating sorrow to the lady who governed his remaining soul.

_Promise me_

_You'll wait for me...___

Morrigan put her hands on his, pressing them deeper to both sides of her cheeks, feeling his untraceable warmth on her smooth skin, contrasting to the cold, freezing atmosphere that bonded them together. Something has fallen from within the place? She could almost feel the sensation of cold dampness showering her hair, as she laid the piercing surrender to his possession.

"Listen…" she said, pulling away from him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you figure out another way to…redeem this fault of yours?" 

"Oh?" Demitri smiled, but surprised afterwards when a diamond dust of snow landed on his left cheek as he slowly released her and look around the vast room they're both into, "Snow…" the vampire murmured. 

"…Snow…" she followed to the amazement, after both beings witnessed the place they're standing on, stayed in, suddenly coloured in blurred whiteness of the magnificent snow. 

The winds went to be more violent, and the voluptuous succubus heard a small, tingling crash behind her. As she turned around, she found out that it was her goblet glass that had broken down, spilling the purple-red alcohol on the already frostbitten stone floor. The coldness was so fierce; that the wines spilled from each broken glass froze as well. Demitri and Morrigan hugged each other again, tighter this time, and smiles were with their faces. 

_I need to know you_

_Feel the same way too..._

"You were saying, my dear?" the vampire asked in deeper intimacy. His life's love simply grinned at him, and put a light kiss on his lips. Enchanted by the action, he responded thankfully, "That was nice…" 

"Just promise me…" She said again, pulling him closer. 

"Yes?" 

"Promise me never to mention us being so ironic, ever…again…" 

Demitri laughed, releasing something that's being kept so low, a laugh that was coming directly from his heart. He took her face again, and they kissed for the second time, deeper and longer than before… much longer. It took them quite a while to released the much-desired contact, as their hunger for one another grew each time the embers of their lips began flaming again.

When they parted, he replied,  "I promise, my queen…" he undoubtedly stated, "I promise…" meaning every definition and oaths contained in his answer. 

_And I'll be home_

_I'll be home soon...___

--End-- (I think…) 


End file.
